Not Pretending
by dandelion12
Summary: What if on the train ride back to 12 at the end of Hunger Games Katniss realized she wasn't pretending? Follows through the series with slight changes, and slight out of character but complete Katniss/Peeta! First fanfiction, please read and review! :
1. The Truth from the Game

Chapter 1:

The Truth from the Game

* * *

The train raced back towards district twelve as we stood at the window. Peeta's hand was mere inches from mine, but he hadn't grasped at my own since leaving the capitol.

"What now?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

"We try to forget."

His hand suddenly grasped at mine and he turned me to face him, "What if I don't want to forget?"

He had to forget. We are going back to district twelve. Victor or no victor, he was the son of a merchant. I was a girl from the Seam, who spent her days hunting illegally in the forest.

I was ready to tell him this when I looked into his eyes. They were a deep blue. Different from the eyes of the boy who gave me the bread; these eyes had seen when I had seen in the games. They were aged, but still belonged to the same kind-hearted boy.

The eyes that looked up at me while I stood in the tree and he distracted the careers.

The eyes that looked into mine while we hid in a cave.

The eyes of the boy who had saved my life more than once. The boy I was only supposed to be pretending to love. The eyes of the boy I am pretty sure I love.

My next words surprised even me, "Me either."

"What? I mean are you sure? There aren't any more cameras around; it's just you and me."

I took a deep breath and gripped his hand tight. "I don't want to forget the good parts with you. I think that I lo…"

He cut me off with a kiss, "Don't." I panicked until he finished his thought. "We will take it slow. Go back and settle into the village. Me, you, and Haymitch."

I laughed for the first time in a while, "He hates me you know."

"Aww, Sweetheart, we were getting so close." A slightly buzzed Haymitch said coming into the room with a class of amber colored liquid.

"If you fall off the stage in twelve again I don't think Effie will let you live," I said turning to face the mentor, who had turned into a father figure, with a sly smile and a tight grip on Peeta's hand.

His eyes found mine and Peeta's hand and he let out a barking laugh, "If only it was that easy in the games. I'll make sure to have Effie edit the speech- presenting the true star crossed lovers of district twelve!" He left the room with a proud smile, he was happy for us.

Peeta led me over to the plush couch as Effie's stern voice lecturing Haymitch about 'proper appearances' carried from a few train cars over.

We sat on the couch similarly to how we sat during the interview with Cesar. Peeta's prosthetic leg, which he still wasn't used to, was placed sturdily on the floor while I leaned into his body curled up on the couch. He played with my hair as we talked.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," I said thinking of Prim. "It will be different."

"It will. I can teach you how to bake, and you can meet my family."

"I'd like that. You can show your witch of a mother that she was wrong to assume you wouldn't be a victor." He laughed a little, "I can take you to the forest if you want, and the hob."

"Really?" He asked surprised kissing the top of my head, "I'd like that."

"It'll be dangerous," I warned.

"Because we've never faced danger before."

"True. What do you think the houses will look like?"

"I don't know. We could ask Haymitch, but I believe Effie is still yelling at him." He said with a laugh.

"I think I'll miss my home in the Seam."

"You don't have to get rid of it. It can be someplace to escape to."

I tensed up again as we started pulling into the station. Effie hurried into our cart followed by Haymitch. She scowled pulling me up from the couch and Peeta's arms complaining about wrinkles in my dress. Haymitch stuck his tongue out at me over her head, and I found myself immediately feeling around for Peeta's hand.

"That will have to do," She said looking us over one more time. "It's a big, big day!"

The train came to a stop and we watched Haymitch and Effie exit the train. We waited for them to call us, and suddenly I was feeling less than ready. I was about to face a crowd who weeks ago sent me off thinking the same thing I was- I was going to die. To face everyone from the Seam- who had basically paired me off with Gale since we'd met.

Peeta must have sensed something because he kissed my hand. "We will be fine, I am right here."

"Always?"

"Always," He said as Effie announced our arrival- the true star crossed lovers of district twelve, victors of the seventy-fourth annual hunger games.

* * *

A/N: Please review (first fanfiction so please be nice!)! Thanks for reading! TBC!


	2. Family Reunions

Chapter 2  
Family Reunions

* * *

Peeta walked out first limping slightly, with a tight grip on my hand. We walked to the front of the stage to the sounds of cheering. The crowd was as big as it had been on reaping day, only instead of solemn faces we faced celebratory neighbors welcoming home two victors for the first time.

I smiled tightly as I glanced over the crowd. I quickly found her, my little duck. She was standing with Gale waving proudly. Peeta followed my line of vision and squeezed my hand tightly and smiled at me, like the huge crowd wasn't even there. My eyes stopped at Gale for a moment. He looked the same, although his smile wasn't as big as most of the people in the crowd.

I spotted my mother standing near Hazel, and Madge waving at me near a girl I recognized as Peeta's friend, Delly. His family was only a few feet away from them; even his mother had managed a smile. The clapping continued and Peeta raised our hands in the air like he had on the chariot back at the capitol. If possible the cheering got louder, continuing until Effie spoke once more.

"Now let's let our victors settle in, you will all have plenty of time to catch up at the dinner tonight in the square!" Effie's accent announced as she whisked into the building and away from the eyes of the district. "I'll get the car!"

"You good?" Peeta asked me and I nodded as Haymitch followed in behind us.

"Ready to see the village? It's a lovely place, population of three." Haymitch said as he passed us and followed Effie out to the front.

I looked around the lobby of the justice building, it was filled with bad memories- my father, reaping day. It was strange to be in here without an overwhelming sense of dread.

"You ready to see Prim again?" Peeta asked with a knowing smile.

I grinned and nodded, "You'll stay to meet her?"

"For a minute, you guys should spend some time together alone. We can get to know each other more tomorrow. You have to meet my brothers, and my dad." He didn't mention the witch.

I nodded as Effie stuck her head in the room, "The car is ready!"

We followed Effie outside and climbed into the car where Haymitch was sitting. The driver took off and weaved through district twelve towards the Victor's Village; it was probably one of the few cars that had ever driven through the district.

The ride to the village was short and we quickly pulled up to one of the large houses. "Welcome home, Katniss Everdeen!" I didn't point out to Effie that this felt nothing like my home, instead we climbed out of the car and into the house.

Immediately small arms were around my waist and I smiled. I pulled back to take a good look at my little sister.

"Hey Prim," I said smiling at the girl. She quickly launched herself at me again.

"I'm so happy that you are home."

"Me too," I said with a smile looking at my mother who was standing back. She gave a small smile as well.

I gripped Peeta's hand tighter as Prim pulled away, "This is Peeta."

Prim hugged Peeta just as tightly as she hugged me. She soon was asking him nonstop questions. About his family, his friends, his family's bakery, the cakes he decorated… My attention drifted from Prim's chatter with an equally enthusiastic Peeta to my mother and Haymitch across the room.

"Thank you, for helping to bring her home." My mother said awkwardly to the man who witnessed her best friend's death.

"She's tough," He said just as awkwardly. Effie looked between the two before her happy voice broke through.

"Well! I say we get Peeta home to see his family!" She gave a bright smile to Haymitch before turning to us. "Plenty of time to catch up later, dears, and you will see each other in a few hours at the dinner."

Prim gave Peeta a hug goodbye, before hugging a surprised Haymitch finally settling next to our mother.

I walked Peeta out to the door panicking a little. I had to remind myself we weren't in the arena anymore. He could walk to the house next door without getting killed.

"I'll come and pick you up for the dinner. I'll see you in a few." He kissed me quickly before going to follow Haymitch. Effie called for to go ahead and turned to me.

"I will be back in a moment; I have something for you to wear tonight." I nodded and turned back inside as she hurried to the car. I watched them go into Peeta's home mere seconds away. He was safe.

Effie hurried back with a garment bag. She led me upstairs to my new room and laid it on the bed. "Cinna made it for you to wear tonight, he's sorry he couldn't come. I'm going to give you some time to settle in. I'll be back with Peeta and Haymitch in a few hours to pick you up for the party. Be ready."

I walked her to the door hoping to avoid a lecture on manners and watched as she walked over and let herself into Haymitch's house. I turned back inside ready to relax with my family for a bit.

* * *

(Peeta's POV)

Haymitch led me to a house only a short distance away from Katniss's. He put a hand on my shoulder as he pushed open the door coming face to face with my family.

My father pulled me into a hug first before shaking hands with Haymitch. My brothers Ryelee and Graham approached me next giving me rare hugs. My mother stood stoically in the corner.

"I'll come and get you in a few hours for the dinner."

"Thanks Haymitch," I said walking him out before being left alone with my family. Before anyone could say anything my mother's condescending voice sounded.

"I hope you are happy with what you've done! How could you?"

"Laurel…" My father started in a warning tone.

"What Baxter? How could he act that way with a Seam girl?"

"Her name is Katniss," I broke in.

"I don't care what her name is! Think of our reputation, you are not to continue this charade!"

"I love her! I won't stop seeing her to salvage your ridiculous reputation! She is a victor, if that isn't good enough for you I don't know what is."

She looked directly at our father, "All seam girls are trash, just like their mothers."

My father left the room and she followed with her shrill voice. My second oldest brother, Ryelee turned to me with a silly grin.

"Welcome home, little brother."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They were amazing and made my day, so please review this chapter! I am hoping to update every other day or every two days in the future!

Also background on Peeta's father and brothers names; Graham (oldest brother) is a type of cracker, Ryelee (second oldest) means rye a type of grain, and Baxter (father) means baker.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Siblings Together Once Again

Chapter 3:  
Siblings Together Once Again

* * *

*Katniss POV*

I sat on the couch in the unfamiliar room. Prim was sitting in a chair across from me, her hideous cat hissed at me as he made his way to the open window, and my mother was making tea in the large kitchen.

Prim was telling me about her life during my absence. She talked about doing what I told her about selling the cheese she makes from her goat's milk. She talked about her friends, anything she could think of before getting to survival and the games.

Gale did as he promised. In the beginning he brought them game and stayed with them to watch the games at night, until I had found Peeta. Then he just made brief appearance stopping to drop off enough game for a few days before returning. Prim talked about the baker coming by when mother was out with patients, how he brought her warm bread.

"On the last night we all gathered in the square to watch, everyone." She said with tears in her eyes. "We all cheered when we thought you and Peeta were safe, and then they changed the rule… The whole square went silent. When you pulled out the berries, I thought you were going to die…" She was crying now, sobbing with large tear drops running down her face. I moved from my spot on the couch and across the room hugging her close.

"I'm alive, Prim."

"I'm so sorry," Before I could ask why she continued. "It was supposed to be me, you lost Rue, and you got hurt, and it should have been me!"

"Shh," I shushed her rocking her close. "I'm glad it wasn't you. I'm okay, and Peeta's okay. Everything is okay." I lied to the innocent girl in my arms. Snow was angry. I had committed an act he saw as dangerous to the Capitol. Prim didn't need to know that. I held her close and sang to her like I did before I left for the games after she had a nightmare.

Soon she was asleep in the chair. I placed her down and grabbed an expensive throw off the back of the couch to drape over her. My mother came in soon after and placed the tea on the mahogany coffee table.

She saw Prim asleep and awkwardly said, "I… I need to check on some patients in town. I'll be back in a bit." With that she hurried from the room, never looking me in the eye once.

The evil cat had moved to sit on the edge of the chair watching over Prim as she slept; at least he was good for something. I moved to the window and stared at Peeta's house, being without him had me feeling very alone. I sat and started to count the minutes until the stupid party…

* * *

*Peeta's POV*

I looked over to Ryelee who had a grin on his face. With our parents out of the house the mood lifted instantly. It was less awkward, and defiantly less hostile. Graham led me into the kitchen, pulling a little too hard at first and tripping me, until we finally reached a round table. He sat me down and pushed some warm rolls in front of me before they both joined me at the table.

"Does it feel weird, missing a leg?" Ryelee asked not-so-subtly as Graham shot him a look.

"Better than being dead," I said biting into the fresh bread. "I think it makes me look like a tragic hero." I said trying to joke with them after weeks apart.

It got a smile out of both of them and a smart comment out of Ryelee, "Good thing you came back with a girlfriend."

"Yes," Graham said adding to the conversation, "When do we get to meet our new sister?"

I smiled thinking of her, "You'll see her tonight."

"We've seen her many times. In a tree, in a cave…"

"Tomorrow probably," I said. "I think I'll invite her and her sister over here to bake for the day, relax."

"Tomorrow it is." Graham said, "Maybe I'll bring Melanie by." Ryelee groaned at the name.

"Melanie? The furniture maker's daughter?" I asked briefly remembering seeing the girl around the town.

"The very same," Graham said.

"They started dating not long after you left. She was comforting him apparently, it's sickening."

"You're just jealous," Graham said to Ryelee. "Even Peeta's got a girlfriend."

"Yea a seam girl mom will…"

I let out a growl that sent shocked looks across my brothers' faces, "Watch it."

Ryelee put his hands up in surrender, "I was just saying mom wouldn't approve, you know I'm not like that."

"Sorry," I said as there was a knock at the door. I got up shakily still adjusting to my leg and felt Graham following me to the door. I opened it to find Haymitch leaning against the house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I let him in.

"Effie sent me," He said with a smirk. "She is on her way to torcher your girlfriend, I volunteered to come and bring you a message. She wants you ready in an hour. You are to put on the clothes she has set aside for you in the closet and be at Katniss's door in one hour. No later or she will come and find you."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"See you at Katniss's in an hour," he said waving to Graham as he exited the house.

"You better get moving," Graham said showing me up the stairs to the largest room- my room. "There's a connecting bathroom as well." He left to go make Ryelee get ready as well.

I looked in at the clothes similar to the ones I wore being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman after the games. I closed the closet door heading into the bathroom to take a shower, less luxurious then those at the capitol but still a big improvement for anyone of district twelve.

* * *

*Katniss's POV*

For someone looking out the window I really should've seen whoever was knocking at the door approach it. I didn't, so when the noise reached my ears I cautiously went to the door stopping to smile reassuringly at Prim who was woken up by the noise. I have never been so relieved to see Effie in my entire life.

"Are you ready for our big, big, night?" She asked with a bright smile, in a different but equally bright outfit as she was in this morning.

I smiled tightly as she led my sister and I upstairs pushing us into our rooms and telling us to quickly shower. The warm water and cherry scented suds were relaxing, but Effie was quickly banging on the door telling me that I had an hour.

I dried quickly, applied lotion and put on the warm robe. When I excited I smiled at the scene in front of me.

"Well, the pleasure to meet you is all mine Miss Prim," Cinna said extending a hand to my little sister who was sitting on the bed in a similar robe.

"Cinna!" I said happily hurrying to hug him. He spun me around and kissed me cheeks, "Effie said you wouldn't be able to make it."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I couldn't." He said pulling back to smile at me. Effie excused herself downstairs reminding us we were running out of time.

Cinna wasted no time opening the garment bag Effie had placed on my bed earlier. He pulled out a soft yellow gown too small for me.

"I would be honored if you would wear this gown tonight, Prim." He said treating my sister like a princess. She smiled widely at the dress. The fabric was soft and the color of evening primroses. It had inch wide straps and a straight neckline with a high waist. There was a darker yellow ribbon across the waist and a fabric primrose flower to the side. The dress flowed out landing just above the knee.

Smiling she took the dress from Cinna along with the matching shoes and hurried into the next room to put it on. Cinna pulled out another gorgeous gown meant for me. It was gold, the color of my pin. It was a sweetheart neckline and stopped just above the knee. The top was a darker gold, and the bottom was a lighter, flowing skirt I knew would be comfortable. He paired it with dark gold jewelry and heels that I could manage.

He helped me into the dress and shoes just as Prim came back into the room. Her soft yellow dress looked good against the dark gold in mine. He did light makeup on both of us. He put Prim's hair in soft curls, before doing elaborate braids in mine. He finished just as there was a knock on the door.

We all went downstairs. Peeta smiled at me when I got to the bottom. His outfit was similar to the one from our last interview, his shirt matching my dress. We met in the middle of the room and he gave me a light kiss before grasping my hand.

"Cinna it's good to see you again," He said shaking his hand.

"You too Peeta. Portia sends her best." Peeta smiled at this before giving my sister many compliments.

"We need to get going!" Effie said always sticking to the schedule. Everyone started out to the car but Peeta pulled me back.

"You look stunning," He whispered in my ear, kissing me one more time before leading me out to the car with the others.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	4. Home Coming Party

Chapter 4  
Welcome Home Party

* * *

*Katniss POV*

The car ride to the square was crowded but quick. I missed walking in the ashy air of twelve, and longed to be able to walk back and forth from the village to the square with Peeta.

Effie was talking about the night ahead while Haymitch made sly comments that annoyed her to no end. Peeta was rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb while he and Cinna listened enthusiastically to Prim telling a tale about her goat.

We pulled behind the Justice Building and got out of the car. Effie was keeping us out of sight, but we could still see the set-up of the square. It wasn't as fancy as the parties in the capitol, but for district twelve it was amazing.

Large table were set up with food sent in from the capitol and other districts. Flowers from the local store decorated the square, music native to twelve was played by musicians and a big space was left open for dancing. Different drinks were being passed around. Peeta's family had a table set aside just for their bakery treats, none of the cakes looked as good as when Peeta decorated them.

"Alright you two are going to wait inside I will announce you in a moment. You will have a few minutes to talk before the party really gets started. There is at least one camera around so remember, manners," She said the last part looking at me making Haymitch and Peeta smile. "Prim and Cinna you can go join the party."

"Can't Prim wait with me?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Katniss," She said kissing my cheek. "I'm going to go and find Rory." She said hurrying off before I could say another word.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Cinna said sensing my nervousness. He gave me a hug before hurrying off after my sister.

"Let's go!" Effie said happily leading us into the Justice Building. I hated this building. It was full of awful memories; my father's death, acceptance of impending death, rushed goodbyes…

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked when Haymitch and Effie turned to make sure everything was in place, Haymitch more or less was checking on the variety of alcohol.

I nodded. "She's really independent now." I said remembering the sister who was terrified of the spiders she found in the kitchen.

"It's been a long few weeks."

I nodded and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were silent for a few minutes before I interrupted it, "You know you are going to be doing the talking."

He laughed, "I figured."

Effie and Haymitch soon returned, "Let's get going!"

She led us to the door that would lead to the same balcony the Reaping was held on. This was a happy occasion, however. For the first time in a long time district twelve had a victor from the Hunger Games, and for the first time ever both tributes were coming home.

"Alright you will walk out when we introduce you, say a few words, and then there will be a toast. After you will join the party, dance and eat, but be social." She said the last part mostly at me.

We nodded and they went out onto the balcony. We could hear bits of Effie's voice as she spoke to the district; the mayor said a few words, and finally Haymitch. We pushed ourselves against the wall to hear what a sober Haymitch had to say.

He was sweet. Talking about how we were the best tributes he had ever had the pleasure of mentoring, and how happy he was we were both here to stay.

"Since I'm sure they are listening, let's not delay it any longer. District twelve; help me welcome home our family, the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

The cheers were loud even before Peeta opened the doors. Once the doors were open the sound was overwhelming, a complete opposite to the silence of the Reaping day.

Peeta held my hand tightly as we approached the table in front. Microphones were around to catch our words and two crystal glasses sat on the table filled with a bubbly liquid.

When the cheers died down Peeta spoke, "Thank you. It is good to be home again. Katniss and I would like to thank you for all of your support during our time in the games. Even though we were so far away we always felt that a piece of district twelve was with us." He was good at making up these speeches on the spot. Everyone clapped again and Effie's voice sounded through the noise.

"To our victors!" Everyone raised a glass and Peeta handed me one of the crystal glasses. I took a sip along with the rest of district twelve, immediately spitting the foul tasting, bubbly liquid back into the glass. What Effie didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

Soon the music started up and Effie shuffled us down the same stairs we had to climb in terror weeks ago. We were pushed into the crowded party. People were talking at us, trying to shove food or drinks into our hands. I held on tightly to Peeta, my lifeline in the craziness.

After a while people left us alone, opting to dance or eat. I scanned the crowds but didn't see Prim, or my mother.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asked and I nodded. He navigated us to the large table set up with food and smiled, "Look what they have."

I smiled as he passed me back a large bowel of lamb stew with dried plums. He grabbed a few other things before leading us to a table were Haymitch was with a drink.

"Some party," He said taking another sip from the glass.

"The arena might've been less threatening," I said and Haymitch erupted with laughter, a joke only a victor could understand.

Peeta and I ate with Haymitch as company. I was just finishing up when I heard someone calling my name, "Katniss!"

I turned to see Madge hurrying toward my table. I stood up and she hugged me tightly. I missed her more than I thought I would. Her hair was pulled back and she was one of the fancier dressed guests in a dress the color of the strawberries her father would buy from me.

"I'm so glad you are back," She said before giving Peeta a small hug.

"Me too," I said smiling. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw an object hurdling itself at Peeta.

On instinct I was ready to attack, the dangerous days in the arena still stuck in my mind. However, Peeta smile stopped me and calmed me enough to look at the situation.

A blonde girl in a light blue dress, Delly Cartwright. I relaxed as I watch Peeta trying to balance himself under the unexpected hug. He noticed my initial reaction and sent me a reassuring smile before untangling himself and reaching for me again.

"It's good to see you, Delly." She smiled before hugging me ignoring the fact that we have never really talked or that Peeta's hand was still tightly clasped in mine. Her happy disposition seemed to magnify in the light of the celebratory party.

She started talking about everything we had missed, Madge nodded along at some parts. I smiled to myself when Haymitch quickly retreated to find another drink. Her voice was calming, and her smile infectious. It was easy to see how she could have gotten along with Peeta for years.

"I shouldn't hog you any longer; I've just missed my brother." She said showing sadness for the first time. "We will all hang out soon." She said before disappearing back into the crowds taking Madge with her.

Peeta kissed my cheek as we were left alone in the crowd. "Will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance."

"I have a prosthetic leg, do you think I do?" He said with a laugh, "Please?"

I nodded and with a smile he led us out to the floor with the others dancing. It was awkward with my lack of skills and him still not being used to his leg, but with each twirl it became more fun. We laughed and smiled as he twirled and kissed me under the moon, occasionally having to take a moment and get our balance.

"This is nice," I said as he twirled me again.

"It is," He said pulling me close and kissing me quickly. It felt like we were in our own little world until an outsider shattered it.

"Mind if I cut in?" A deep voice I recognized asked.

"Not at all," Peeta said kissing me before heading off and leaving me alone with Gale.

Gale held out his hands and started to twirl me like Peeta. It was different and didn't flow as well, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," I said. "It's good to be back."

"I didn't expect you to come back attached to Mellark."

"Did you expect me to come back at all?"

"Of course! It's just weird it was always you and me."

"It's different with Peeta."

"How?"

"I love him Gale."

"And you don't love me?"

"Of course I love you," I said annoyed, "But it's different. You're like my older brother."

"That's not how I saw our relationship."

"Don't do this Gale. I just want my friend right now."

He refused to look at me, annoyed. "He's a merchant's kid, Katniss. They live in a different world."

"No, Peeta and I live in a different world now, Gale."

"Everyone used to think it was you and me who would be together. Do you know how many sympathetic looks I got? It was supposed to be me and you."

"Things change Gale."

"So maybe…"

"No, Gale. Listen and get this into your head. I love him, and that's not going to change. After what we've been through together it's not going to change. Just be happy for me."

"What about what we've been through together?"

"It's different Gale! Now you can either stop talking about this or go away."

"Fine, I don't like Mellark though."

"Then it's a good thing you aren't dating him."

He pursed his lips and we danced until the song ended, "Are you coming hunting tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll see you around then." He said hurrying off before I could say another word.

More tired than before, I looked around for Peeta and was surprised to find him on the dance floor with another blonde haired residence of twelve.

I smiled as I approached Peeta and Prim. Peeta was twirling a giggling Prim around again and again but stopped when he saw me approaching.

"Hey," He said smiling and Prim turned to face me grinning. "Did you like our moves?"

"Prim was fantastic, you were a little rusty." Prim smiled and Peeta gave a mock insulted look.

"You're just jealous that I'm better than you."

"Defiantly," I said laughing as he kissed my cheek. "Are you having fun, Prim?"

"Yea," she said smiling. "Rory went to get some cookies but we've been dancing almost the entire night! Have you seen Mom?"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," I lied before spotting Rory approaching with a plate filled with treats. "It looks like your dessert has arrived."

"I'll see you later, Katniss." She said with a smile pulling Rory over to an empty table to enjoy the sugary treats that most Seam kids had only starred at in the bakery window.

"Shall we get dessert?" Peeta asked taking my hand and leading me to the table. Standing in front of the table were two boys that looked similar to Peeta.

"Well there he is!" The one said and Peeta groaned. "You must be Katniss."

"Be nice Ryelee," A beautiful girl who was holding hands with the other boy said. "I'm Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you." Peeta said shaking her hand before turning to me. "Katniss these are my brothers Graham and Ryelee."

I smiled at them, "Nice to meet you."

"It's late," Peeta said, "We can all hang out tomorrow."

"We better, I have to make sure she is good enough for you!" Ryelee said with a laugh as Graham pushed him away telling him to behave himself.

"We will see you tomorrow!" Melanie called brightly following the bickering brothers away.

Peeta grabbed two cupcakes handing me a chocolate one, "Tomorrow?"

"Yea, I thought maybe you and Prim could come and hang out at the bakery. I could show Prim how to frost the cakes, and we could have lunch with my brothers and Melanie. I've never really met Melanie either."

"Will your mother be there?"

"No," I said. "My brothers said she spends her days shopping now."

"Then that sounds nice," He smiled at me and I looked around. Finally after hours it seemed like the party was dying down.

Effie was suddenly next to me, "It's time to say goodbyes."

She shuffled us back up to the stage before talking to the crowd.

"I personally would like to thank you all for celebrating with us tonight, and just wanted to remind you that the victory tour is only a few months away!" That sobered the mood a bit but Effie didn't notice, "Goodnight everyone!"

We waved a bit as the remaining guests cheered before Effie brought us back into the Justice Building. Haymitch was inside slouched on a couch and only a few minutes later Cinna entered with a tired looking Prim.

"Cinna are you leaving now?" Effie asked.

"Unfortunately," Cinna said hugging me tight. "I'll call you in the next few days and plan another trip soon."

"Thanks for coming," I said hugging him back tightly. He gave a hug to Prim promising to send some dresses from the Capitol. He shook Peeta's hand and told him to take care of me. He said short goodbyes to Effie and a drunk Haymitch before departing for the trains.

"Off we go!" Effie said corralling us into the car again. We drove quickly stopping in front of my new home. Peeta, Prim, Effie, and I got out while a drunken Haymitch stayed in the car.

"I will see you in a week or two. I will come down so we can go over some details for the tour." I didn't bother reminding her that the tour was months away, this was Effie. She kissed our cheeks and said she would get Haymitch home before going to the train station.

We watched the car drive away before heading into the house. Mom's shoes were by the door so she was home. Prim hugged us goodnight and went to bed excited after Peeta told her of tomorrow's plans.

"I will see you in the morning," Peeta said kissing me.

"See you tomorrow." I said hugging him tightly one last time. I missed him being there at night.

I watched him walk to his house before heading upstairs. I looked in on my mother sleeping. I shut the light off in Prim's room hanging her dress in the closest while her cat hissed at me from his perch on her bed.

I quickly changed out of the dress into night clothes once I reached my room. I hung up my dress and washed off the makeup from my face. I brushed out my hair before climbing into bed hoping for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

A/N: First of all I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot so please keep it up, I love hearing about your thoughts on the story! Secondly I want to apologize for the long wait! This week was crazy so I hope to make up for it with an extra long chapter and the promise of another chapter soon! Review and Enjoy!


	5. Baking Lessons

Chapter 5:

Baking Lessons

* * *

I starred at the soft brown, innocent eyes. The eyes of a child, ones that held laughter and intelligence, with a bit of cunning genius that no one anticipated. Rue's eyes, only they weren't in Rue's sweet face, they were on the face of a mutt.

I was back on the Cornucopia in the arena. The mutts surrounded us making attempts to join us on top. Glimmer's blond hair, Foxface's features, the tags with each district number hitting against the side of the Cornucopia making a clinging sound.

Cato had Peeta in a head lock, ready to take him over the side and give him to the mutts. Peeta was whispering shoot at me. I reached back for an arrow, there were none... Just like that Cato pushed Peeta off the Cornucopia. We both started screaming at the same time…

I shot up in bed and kicked off the soft sheets feeling suffocated. My breathing was shallow, I was covered in a cold sweat, tears fell down my face, and my throat was sore from screaming. Light was barely coming through the window, I was in Victor Village in District twelve. The arena wasn't my environment and death was no longer my company.

I climbed out of the bed and changed quickly into my old hunting clothes and grabbed my father's jacket. I checked in on Prim and my mother before heading outside. I walked over to Peeta's house and stood under the open window of the second floor. I could just make out even breathing and slight snoring. I stood there for a moment hoping it was Peeta; with five people in the house my chances were good.

Feeling only slightly calmer I moved quietly still under mostly darkness. Soon I was checking the fence and slipping under into the freedom of the woods.

I quickly located a set of bows and arrows and took off. It came natural to be back in the woods surrounding twelve. I worked quickly and with barely any light the animals were unsuspecting. Before long I had four squirrels and two birds.

As the sun began to fill the sky I made my way back, stopping at snares along the way. I collected five rabbits and reset the snares before stopping to clean the game.

By the time I got back on the other side of the fence the sun was up. I went straight to the Hob. There weren't many people around, but there was Greasy Sae setting up her large pot. I traded her two birds and one of the squirrels for some cloth before heading into the town. At the butcher I sold two more of the rabbits, and bought two small chickens.

Quickly I headed back to the Seam towards the Hawthorne's house. I was happy when Hazelle answered the door; Gale would've given me a hard time. I gave her the money from the butcher, some of Greasy Sae's cloth, one of the chickens from the butcher, two of the rabbits, and two of the squirrels. She thanked me before inviting me in for something to drink. I turned her down but promised to come and see her later.

That left me with one squirrel, a small chicken, the last rabbit, and some of the cloth. I would bring the squirrel with me to Peeta's, something small to thank his father for watching out for Prim.

When I got back to the house I was surprised to see my mother awake and cooking in the kitchen. She was brewing some tea and warming mushy oatmeal when I came in. I stored the bird and the rabbit, leaving the cloth on the table to surprise Prim later.

"You went out early," My mother said placing a bowel and cup in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said taking a drink of the hot flower tasting liquid. "Prim and I are going to Peeta's later anyway."

"That sounds like fun." She said a little awkwardly before stirring the oatmeal once again. She dropped the spoon grabbing my attention, "I'm glad you're home. I didn't think you were coming home."

"You didn't let Prim think that did you?"

"No, I kept my promise."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you are home."

"Me too," I said as the conversation ended. Prim came down the stairs with her awful cat following her. She smiled as she sat at the table and our mother served her the food. She ate about half before giving the bowl to Buttercup.

My mother went out to see some patients and I went upstairs to shower and change before Peeta arrived. I hung the jacket up in the closet and put my hunting clothes away before taking a shower. I changed and braided my hair before heading downstairs where Prim was sitting, waiting.

I went to the kitchen and wrapped the squirrel to take to Peeta's. I heard a knock at the door and entered the room just in time to see Prim opening the door for Peeta.

"Hey, Prim." He said giving her a small hug before heading to me.

"Morning," He said with a quick kiss. I pulled him into a hug breathing in his scent. My nightmare was a lie, he was safe. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I said moving back and noticing a box I was squishing between us during the hug. "What is that?"

"Cheese buns," He said handing them to me. "I was up early and decided to bake." He couldn't sleep either.

We walked into the kitchen. I handed Prim one of the rolls and she gave half to the cat before running off to find her shoes.

I bit into the bun and nearly melted. It was one of the best things I had ever tasted. I took the package off the counter and handed it to him. "A squirrel, for your father, shot straight through the eye."

"You went hunting this morning?"

"Couldn't sleep either," I said and he gave me a knowing look. He grabbed my hand as we heard Prim enter the room.

"Ready!" She said happily skipping to the front door.

We headed into town toward the bakery. Peeta said we were going to spend the rest of the morning baking there before heading to his house for lunch with his brothers and Melanie.

The bakery wasn't that crowded in the lull between the morning and noon rushes. Peeta's brother Ryelee was sweeping the floors and his father was behind the counter.

"Hey dad, Ryelee," Peeta said as we entered the heavenly smelling shop.

"Welcome," Peeta's father said coming out from behind the counter and hugging Prim like a daughter before turning to me.

He hugged me tight forcing Peeta to let go of my hand. Like a father welcoming home a long lost daughter, "Thank you for bringing both of you home."

I could only nod as he pulled away and Peeta handed him the parcel, "A squirrel."

"Thank you, Katniss." He said with a smile accepting the package.

"You're welcome, Mr. Mellark."

"Please call me, Baxter." He turned to Peeta, "Have fun but try not to make too big of a mess."

"Of course," He said taking my hand again, "Ryelee come and get us when you are ready to go to lunch."

We went into the back of the bakery into the large kitchen. It was warm, similar to the warmth I felt coming from its doors all those years ago. The fires were bright, and the walls were covered in shelves full of supplies.

Peeta got to work putting together dough for cookies and batters for cakes. He let Prim and I help add in different ingredients, but he did the majority of the work. We waited as they baked eating different kinds of breads and sampling different flavors of butter.

The cookies were ready first. Peeta had shaped them into different forms. There were different types of flowers, some cats, some shapes, and even an arrow.

He brought over different types of frostings in a variety of colors. He expertly added colorful life to the cookies, while Prim and I, mostly I, made a mess. Fancy or not, the cookies tasted amazing.

Soon he pulled out three small cakes. Once cool he helped us put a base coat on each. He showed Prim how to make primroses out of sugar, something she was pretty good at. I added blobs of different colors to my cake, while Peeta and Prim worked away like experts.

Peeta lifted his cake showing an arrow that seemed to be bursting from the cake. Prim's cake was covered in delicate flowers, and mine looked like a child did it.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta said catching my attention before shoving frosting all over my face. I let out a yelp of surprise before grabbing some flour.

"It's on!" I said covering the boy with the bread in white flour. Soon Prim was involved and ingredients flew around the room covering us and the room from head to toe. My sides began to hurt from laughter and soon enough Peeta was on the floor.

"Truce!" He said, "Don't mess with the Everdeen girls."

The door opened and Ryelee walked in. He took one look around, "I am not cleaning this up."

We laughed again as he retreated from the room, "I'll tell Graham and Melanie to hold off on lunch."

As he left we got to work cleaning up the room. It didn't take long and soon we were washing ourselves off as well. Peeta packaged up the baked goods and we went to meet Ryelee in the front. The morning hours ended as we left the bakery heading to the Mellark's house for lunch.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. The next chapter should be up soon! Hope you liked it! Reviews would be amazing :)


	6. Lunch with the Brothers

Chapter 6  
Lunch with the Brothers

* * *

Prim had made plans to spend the afternoon with Rory, so we watched from the bakery as she made her way back to the Seam towards the Hawthorne's house with a small box of cookies in hand. That left me to walk back to Victor Village with Ryelee and Peeta.

Peeta held the packaged baked goods in one hand while holding my hand in the other, Ryelee walking along with us.

"So Katniss, tell me about yourself."

"Ryelee, wait until we get home, you know Graham will ask the same thing."

I was relieved Peeta gave me more time to think about what to tell him. What would I say? I live in the Seam and hunt illegally on the side? The capitol is angry that your brother and I managed to both get out of the arena alive?

"What have you been up to?" Peeta asked his brother.

"Nothing really, mostly getting to know Melanie for Graham sake, I think she will be sticking around."

"Jealous?" Peeta asked as he kissed my hand lightly.

"Please," He said rolling his eyes as we approached Victor Village.

"Poor, jealous Ryelee," Peeta mocked as we entered the house similar to my own. The smells coming from the kitchen could almost compete with the capitol's food. We followed a fuming Ryelee into the kitchen laughing quietly to ourselves.

"Peeta, Katniss!" Melanie said happily coming to hug us. Peeta just managed to place the packages on the counter when her arms wrapped around both of us, "I hope you are hungry."

"I don't know, Melanie." Ryelee said with a smirk. "They spent all morning messing around in the kitchen."

He continued to play fight with Ryelee as I turned to study Melanie. She looked like the other girls from the Merchant community; small, blonde, but with a greenish tint to her eyes.

"You are ridiculous," Ryelee said to Peeta giving him a light brotherly push. He hadn't been expecting it and I had been leaning against him. He fell to the floor his leg giving out.

"Peeta," I say kneeling next to him on the floor checking him over. He looks a bit shocked but fine. I knew I was overreacting but the images from my nightmare came back to my mind. I knew then I would never escape the games.

I must have looked frightening because Ryelee backed away when I turned to him. Peeta turned my face to look at him, "I'm fine Katniss."

My mind flashed back to the end of the games. Watching him from behind the glass, being told he was fine but still fighting until I was sedated. I would never escape the games.

I nodded anyway and helped him up, "If only I didn't have such a bully for a brother." This time I made sure his weight was on me this time.

"Peeta, I didn't…"

"I'm kidding, Rye." He said with a smile but there wasn't much laughter left.

"What's going on?" Graham asked hurrying into the room. I hadn't seen Melanie leave to get him.

"Nothing except that we are starving," Peeta said with a smile.

"Then let's eat!" Graham said as he and Melanie grabbed the food then leading the rest of us to the dining room. Peeta and I sit next to each other while Ryelee sits down and grabs a roll without waiting for the others.

"Manners!" Peeta and I say in unison laughing fondly remembering Effie.

"You two are weird." He mumbles as he drops the roll as Melanie and Graham set lunch on the table. It is a large spread of vegetables, chicken, and fresh baked rolls.

We filled our plates and ate quietly for a few moments before Graham turned to me. "So Katniss, tell us about yourself."

I inwardly groaned as Haymitch had no problem telling me during the games, I was no good with people. "What do you want to know?"

"About you," Ryelee said with a smile and Peeta rolled his eyes.

"You have a sister, right?" Melanie asked lightly trying to help me.

Peeta squeezed my hand as I began to talk. "I grew up in the Seam with my family." I looked at all their eyes but there was no judging. "I live with my mother and my sister. My sister also has a goat and a cat."

"What about your father?" Melanie asked with genuine concern. Peeta's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"He was killed in the mines." I said. It was something they never had to consider, their father dying in the mines.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

I nodded at her and Peeta put his arm around my shoulders taking the attention off of me by turning to Melanie, "What about you Melanie?"

I listened to her talk about her life. She grew up with four younger sisters and helped her father's furniture store.

I learned things about Peeta's brothers as well. They both looked like him. Graham and he were similar. He was good with words like Peeta and knew when to say what. He was also apprenticing with Melanie's father, another sign their relationship was fairly serious.

Ryelee was more like me. He would say what he thought without thinking much about it. He worked at the bakery now but wanted to take up another trade in the future.

"Let's face it, Peeta is the real baker," He said with a laugh.

"What about you, Katniss, are you going to be a healer like your mother?"

I almost had to laugh. "That's more of my sister's thing."

"You helped heal Peeta in the games," She said. That was luck mostly. I was terrified and he still lost his leg.

"I don't know," Ryelee cut in. "After today I think Peeta and Katniss should take over the bakery."

We laughed along as Graham went to get dessert. Little did they know I would be spending my days illegally hunting, before joining Peeta in the bakery.

Graham came out with a decorated cake, though not as detailed as Peeta's. '_Welcome home Katniss and Peeta,'_ was written in icing across the top.

Graham served the cake and toasted to family. I smiled realizing I liked being a part of this family. Peeta held my hand on the table as we ate the sugary desert. I looked around at the table watching the others. Sweet Graham, blunt Ryelee, and obliviously innocent Melanie. I added them to the list of people I hoped wouldn't be affected by mine and Peeta's controversial survival of the games.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay! I think this last month of school my teachers were trying to kill us, but now with summer I have plenty of time to do important stuff like breathe and write! I will be adding more updates soon, including heading into Catching Fire. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to have another chapter up by tomorrow!

Disclaimer: As always everything about the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins!


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7  
Nightmares

* * *

*Katniss POV*

We finished lunch with Peeta's brothers and decided to walk around the Village. Prim and Rory had wandered from the Seam to milk Lady, and were currently eating some of the cookies we had made out front.

"Do you hear that?" Peeta asked as we passed by Haymitch's house.

"Yea, let's go check."

We opened the door to Haymitch's house and were immediately hit with a horrid scent. He was throwing empty bottles against the wall and screaming.

"Haymitch," I said venturing further into the room. He turned to face us, eyes red and wide, he looked horrible. "What are you doing?"

"It's all gone!"

"What's all gone?" Peeta asked.

"The alcohol!" He screamed throwing another empty bottle. "Ripper is out!"

"Didn't you tell Effie you were going to quit anyway." Peeta said moving closer to our mentor.

"She isn't here is she?" He continued screaming moving outside.

He was out the door before Peeta and I could stop him. Screaming like a mad man, Rory and Prim look horrified as they watch out mentor stumble a few feet until he trips and knocks himself out.

"Same old Haymitch," I mutter as Peeta and I haul Haymitch back into his house and onto the bed. Prim wanders in after us with something to treat the cut on his head.

"Is he okay?" She asked still shaking a little.

"Fine," I say as I watch Prim covered his head with a bandage.

"All done," She said quietly and we followed her out of the house. She went back to sit with Rory and Peeta and I wandered farther from Haymitch's house.

"When do you think Ripper will get more?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe we could get Effie to send us some."

"Yea that's likely." Peeta said with a laugh. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Hunting, maybe."

"Can I come?"

I froze. I had told him he could come, but I really didn't want to risk taking him out beyond the fence. "Peeta…"

"You promised." He said and I had.

"Fine," I wasn't happy with it.

We wandered around the village for a while until it was almost dinner time. We passed Haymitch's house on the way to mine and heard snoring. Rory and Prim were no longer sitting outside the house when we arrived.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Before the sun comes up, be ready I don't want to have to talk to your mother while I wait."

He laughs, "Neither would I…"

The front doors opens and my mother is there, "Sorry I thought I heard someone. Dinner is ready, Katniss. Peeta, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you Mrs. Everdeen. I need to be getting home." She nodded and turned back inside.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing me, "Sleep tonight."

"You too," I said as I watched him walk to his own house before heading inside. We had a light soup with loaf of the bread Peeta had dropped by that morning. Prim talked about her day with Rory and served part of her cake for dessert.

By the time dinner was over I was exhausted. I showered quickly and climbed into bed.

* * *

*Peeta's POV*

After leaving Katniss's, I went and checked on Haymitch one more time before heading home. Melanie, Graham, and Ryelee were sitting in the living room and Ryelee cheered when I came in.

"Finally! Dad Peeta's home, we can eat!"

"Alright, let's eat!"

We all went to the dining room where Dad was setting down vegetable and beef stew and fresh baked bread.

We sat around the table and were serving the stew when my mother came in. She had on her usual scowl. "I heard you and that girl made a mess in the bakery today."

I shot Ryelee a look and he had the decency to look a bit guilty. "We cleaned it up."

"I don't like the fact that you brought her into our place of business. What if she tried to take something?"

"Laurel, cut it out." My father said before I got the chance to say something that would just get me slapped.

"I'm just saying she is from the Seam…"

"And she has more manners than you! I'm not talking about her with you."

There was silence for a while people ate. Graham talked quietly to Melanie. I felt bad; I wonder if she had ever heard my mother yelling before.

"I saw Delly today in town." I could see Ryelee laughing to himself as I rolled my eyes.

"Laurel…" My father tried to intervene.

"She is such a nice merchant girl!" My mother gushed, "A good family too!"

"I'm done." I said standing up from the table.

"Peeta, dinner is not over yet!"

"This is my house!" I said turning to my mother as she stood up. "If you don't like Katniss or how I act please feel free to move back to the house in town!"

She moved to slap me, but my time in the arena had changed me. I wasn't going to take it; I grabbed her hand before it made contact.

"Laurel!" My father said standing up. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed in town tonight."

"Perhaps you're right." She said moving away from me, "Adjust your attitude."

My father and her left the house. I could hear her yelling at him as they moved towards town.

"I think I am going to go to bed."

"Peeta," Melanie said with concern in her voice.

"I'm going out early with Katniss tomorrow." I said giving her a small smile. "I'll see you all at the bakery."

"Goodnight," They said as I went upstairs. I showered and changed before climbing into bed.

_I was standing at the bottom of a tall tree. Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove were around me cheering. Cato was scaling the tree getting closer to an injured Katniss every second. _

_ "Kill her Cato!" Clove scream with glee as he lunged higher with the spear. She was in pain, her eyes full of fear begging for me to help her. I moved to help her and soon Marvel had me in a tight grip._

_ "Watch her die, lover boy." _

_ Cato lunged again cutting her across the leg. Glimmer shot an arrow and it hit her in the arm. She slipped and fell and landed on the ground. Cato started climbing down and Clove got down next to her. She took out one of her small knives and grinned as she made small cuts. One across her cheek, one on her neck… Soon Cato was back on solid ground. He held the spear over chest and brought it down in one quick motion. I woke to her screaming…_

I sat up in bed in a panic. I was in my room in victor village, but why could I still hear her screaming? I quickly got out of bed and hurried downstairs. I went outside and headed over to her house. I could still hear her screaming because she was screaming.

* * *

*Katniss POV*

_I was on the platform. 60 seconds were almost up, the games were about to begin. I found Peeta across the way on his own platform. I motioned to run to the forest. He didn't respond._

_ The time was up and everyone was running. I looked for Peeta; he wasn't running to the safety of the forest but straight for the bloodbath. _

_ "Peeta!" I called but he was running right in. Cato was lunging with his spear, Clove was laughing madly with her knives…_

_ Clove cut him first. No deadly, but deep enough to bleed. Cato stuck him with the spear, Glimmer stood on top of the cornucopia with her arrows._

_ "Fitting, say goodbye girl on fire."_

_ She shot him in the chest. Suddenly they were gone and I was running towards an injured Peeta on the ground. The hovercraft was closing in trying to take him away already._

_ "Peeta! No, Peeta!"_

Something was shaking me and I woke with a start. My vision was blurred from tears but strong arms wrapped around me. The familiar scent of fresh baked bread hit me.

"Peeta…"

"You're okay. It was just a nightmare."

I nodded as he rocked me a little before we both settled down onto the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"I heard you screaming. The door was locked but there's a tree outside your window. "

"Your leg…"

"You were screaming, a fake leg wasn't going to stop me."

"Why were you awake?"

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep. Only a few more hours until we need to get going," He said settling down on the bed.

"Stay?" I asked.

"Of course, just sleep." He kissed me softly and we both settled down. I slept without nightmares until it was time to leave.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot and I am really happy being able to write again! I have a few more ideas for the time between the end of the Hunger Games and Catching Fire. The next chapter will probably be the last one before the start of Catching Fire chapters (expect hunting, confrontations with Gale and Peeta's mom). I will update soon hope you enjoyed and review!

Disclaimer: Everything about the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	8. Screaming Matches

Chapter 8  
Screaming Matches

* * *

*Katniss POV*

I woke a few hours later from a dreamless sleep. Peeta was still sleeping as I slipped out of his arms before going to change. I dressed quickly and braided my hair before going to wake Peeta.

"Peeta," I said shaking him

He shot up, "What's wrong?"

I laughed lightly, "Nothing. We have to get going, if you still want to come."

"I do," He said getting up. "I have to go change."

"We can go, I'm ready." I said. We left my house quietly and made our way across the street to his, "I'll wait out here."

He laughed, "My mother is at the old house, come on."

I followed him into the house and up the stairs. His room was similar to my own. I sat on his bed and waited as he changed in the bathroom.

"Let's go." He said once he was ready. We left the house quietly, only stopping briefly in the kitchen so Peeta could grab us something to eat. We walked hand and hand through Victor's Village towards my old house.

I hadn't even thought about what it would be like for Peeta to see my old home. Now, we were both on the same level, both victors, but a year ago I was in the Seam and he was in the town.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked with a laugh. "This place is a huge part of your life, a part I know you miss. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said kissing me lightly.

I smiled, all the nervousness gone, and opened the door. The dark room was the same as ever. I dropped Peeta's hand as I gathered my hunting gear. I turned to find him smiling, "What?"

"I can imagine you growing up here." He said with a smile,

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very good," He said taking me hand again.

"Ready?" I ask with a smile.

"After you."

I lead him out of the house and to the meadow. It is peaceful as usual. I make him stand back as I listen for electricity, as usual there is none.

"Follow me," I say climbing under the fence. He struggles a little with his leg but soon follows. We are then outside of district 12 and facing the forest. "There's still time to turn back."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's go girl on fire."

I hit him jokingly before leading him into the forest. It was cool and dark as I walked along my familiar route to the trunk that hid one of my bows. I gathered everything I needed and led Peeta to where I usually set up to shoot.

It was similar to trying to hunt in the arena. Peeta wasn't used to his leg and made a lot of noise. When we got to my usual hunting area we settled down to try and not make noise. While we waited for the animals to calm down we ate the rolls Peeta grabbed us this morning. I also showed him some edible plants and he tried a few.

After about half an hour I felt the animals were no settled down enough. We stood quietly and I showed Peeta how to hold the bow. When he was ready I threw a rock towards some bushes. Birds flew up into the sky; Peeta managed to shot an arrow, but missed.

"You make it look easy," He said with a laugh.

I smiled as he handed me the bow, "Years of practice." I said as I shot a squirrel.

"Show off," He muttered and I smiled. We walked along the snare trap and I taught him how to set them up while collecting the prey. I shot a few squirrels and birds as we walked. It soon became evident that with Peeta's leg hunting was pointless, so we stuck to the snares and plants. I showed him which plants were edible and which could be used in medicines.

We took our time as we approached the end of the snare line. "My dad used to take me to a pond. It's a long walk, but maybe one day we can go. No one has ever been there besides my dad and I."

"I'd like that," He said giving me a soft kiss. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind me. Before Peeta could react I turned around and raised my bow.

"Easy, Catnip," Gale said as he stepped out of the foliage.

"What are you doing here, Gale?" I asked lowering the bow.

"These are my snares." He said, "Why is he here?"

"Leave him alone, Gale. I invited him."

"You aren't in your games anymore, Katniss! You don't have to keep pretending!"

"We've been over this Gale!" I said raging as I stepped closer to him, "I love Peeta."

"You're just confused! This is our forest! Like old times, me and you." Then he did something I didn't expect in the middle of a yelling match- he kissed me.

* * *

*Peeta POV*

I watched as Katniss argued with her oldest friend. One minute they were yelling, and the next Gale kissed her. I moved to push him off, but Katniss beat me to it with a hard slap to his face.

"Don't ever try and do that again." She took the prey out of her bag, except for a rabbit and two squirrels. "Here, I was going to bring this to Hazelle later."

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to 12. "Catnip, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Gale! If you can't respect my choices I can't be around you." She said not bothering to turn around. He didn't try to follow us as Katniss hurried us through the woods.

"Katniss, slow down." I said tripping over another branch.

"Sorry," She said suddenly stopping. She turned around and kissed me, "Sorry."

"It's fine, come on." I said smiling at here and making our way back to 12. "Where do we go next?"

"I usually go to the Hob, but we can skip and go straight to the bakery."

"I want to see the Hob."

"All right," She said smiling as we approached the fence. She stopped to listen before we both climbed through to the meadow. We stopped at her old home in the Seam to drop things off before she led me to the Hob.

It was an old building covered in coal dust. It was bustling with people selling and trading things illegally. Katniss wasn't intimidated at all.

We went straight to a stand to the left. An older woman was stirring a strange smelling soup. "What's in it today, Greasy Sae?"

"Some of the bird from the other day, dearie," She said. "Want some?"

"Two bowels," She said handing out some coins. "I also brought you a rabbit."

"Thank you," She said handing me and Peeta a bowel with a smile. "Who is this?"

"Peeta, this is Greasy Sae." I say taking a bite of the soup.

"First time in the Hob?" She asked me with a smile and I nodded, "Welcome, you two are welcome any time."

"Thank you," I said as I sat on the counter next to Katniss. We ate our soup watching what was going on around us. Katniss pointed out Greasy Sae's granddaughter running between the tables. She pointed out various tables and what they sold. Soon we had finished our bowels and Katniss handed them back to Greasy Sae before taking my hand and leading me away.

"She set up a fund for us you know," She said as she bought some cloth she didn't need.

"Really?"

"Yea, I like to give back a little."

Together we bought a few more items; some peppermint candy, string, a small bowel, until we came to Ripper's station. "Four bottles of white liquor."

I knew I didn't hide the horrified look well, "You aren't going to drink that are you?"

"No," She said rolling her eyes. "Haymitch scared Prim the other day when he ran out. I'm stocking up."

"Good idea," I said handing Ripper the money before Katniss could. "No one wants to see that again."

We started walking towards town. It was busy today with lots of people bustling around. Delly waved to us as we passed her father's shoe shop while she was washing the window. Madge smiled happily as she excited my family's bakery with fresh bread.

"Morning guys," She said.

"Hey Madge," We said as we went inside.

There weren't that many people inside the store. Graham was working behind the counter with Melanie sitting on top of it.

Graham gave me a panicked look, "Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of this family too," Peeta said jokingly. "We are dropping off some squirrels for Dad."

"Peeta, Mom is…"

"What is she doing here?" I heard my mother's voice coated in venom as she came into the room with my father following behind her.

"Don't start," I warned but she ignored me instead addressing Katniss.

"You shouldn't be here. Victor or not you are still from the Seam. You come from nothing but coal dust. You mother was a fool for running off with your father…"

"Mom! You have no right…"

"My father was a great man! And both my parents have more class than you!" My mother was speechless and then Katniss did something that really pissed her off, "Mr. Mellark we brought you something." She dumped the two squirrels onto the table next to my mother.

"I'll see you tonight." I said taking Katniss's hand leaving my mother fuming, my father appreciative, and Graham nearly dying trying to hold back laughter.

We wandered away from the bakery, "I'm sorry about what I said to her."

"Don't," I said kissing her. "She was in the wrong. There is nothing wrong with you or where you come from and she is insane for not being able to see how amazing you are."

She blushed at my words, "Let's go be by ourselves. We have heard enough yelling today."

We relaxed in the field until the late afternoon watching clouds, talking, and munching on leftover bread from the morning. We went back to her house to find her mother and Prim making dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner, Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen asked with a smile.

"He is," Katniss said as we brought the food to the table to eat.

* * *

*Katniss POV*

Dinner went well. My mother asked Peeta questions and included him fully. Afterwards Prim went to milk Lady and find Buttercup, while my mother went to visit the house of a patient she had recently treated, Peeta and I cleaned up from dinner.

"It's been a long day," I said sorting the plants we had picked for my mother this morning.

"At least it ended peacefully." Peeta said coming behind me and giving me a kiss. "I should be heading home."

"Can't you stay?"

"I'm sure your mother would approve," He said.

"Can I come and stay with you? I can sneak out after she falls asleep; I always leave to hunt before she wakes up. I sleep better when you're there."

He considered this for a moment, "Alright. Later tonight, I'll wait for you downstairs so you don't have to climb the tree."

"Thank you," I said kissing him softly. I never needed anyone before, and it scared me a little, but I trusted Peeta completely. I even loved him, even if I hadn't told him outside of the games.

"I'm going to go check in on Haymitch too; I'll drop off a bottle." He said grabbing one from the table. "I'll see you soon." He kissed me again before leaving calling goodbye to Prim as he left.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen. I had given Prim the cloth so she could make a new dress, and the peppermint candies sat in the small bowel on the table. All the plants I had gathered for my mother were placed in their correct places, and the remaining bottles for Haymitch were stored in the cupboard.

I went up to my room and showered. I changed into a pair of comfortable pants and shirt, similar to what I wore around the penthouse in the Capitol, and packed a bag with some clothes that I could store at Peeta's.

I went back downstairs and found Prim playing with her cat, "Katniss! Want to come and hang out with us?"

"Of course I do!" I said sitting on the couch next to my sister, waiting until dark."

* * *

*Peeta POV*

I didn't stay at Haymitch's long. He was passed out drunk when I arrived. I placed some food I had bought at the Hob in the fridge and put the bottle on the counter. I placed a tall glass of water on the table next to him and left.

When I got home my mother was there along with my brothers and father, "Peeta we need to talk!"

"No, you need to listen. Katniss is here to stay, and your opinion doesn't matter in the decision. So you can either begin to act kindly towards her, or just don't address her at all. One more comment about her though and you are cut off. No more allowance from my winnings. You can live at the house in town and work in the bakery."

Threatening to take away her allowance got to her, "I understand." Not a promise, but at least something.

"I'll be upstairs," I said and left. I showered and cleaned up my room a bit. I heard my parents go to bed, then my brothers before I ventured out and went back downstairs.

I sat near the window and waited. Shortly after midnight I saw Katniss making her way to the house. I opened the door and welcomed her inside, "Hey."

"Hey," She said kissing me, "Thank you."

"I get it," I said leading her upstairs. We locked the door and stowed her bag in the closet. We climbed into the large bed and immediately fell asleep, neither one of us succumbing to nightmares. This is a situation I could easily get used to.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but am hoping to make it up with the longest chapter yet! I hope you like it and please review! I'll be moving into the Catching Fire timeline most likely in the next chapter! Also if you are a Haymitch/Effie fan I'm currently working on another story called Secretly Surviving which focuses on them having a secret relationship throughout the series. Check it out! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
